Conspiracy of evil/Twilight and Macy's talk
Here's how Conspiracy of evil and Twilight and Macy's talk goes in The Book of Monsters, Part 2. we see Jestro, the Book of Monsters and our villains in the forest Jestro: I can't believe we got blasted across the kingdom! I mean, look at me! I'm a wreck! Hexxus: How long have I been in that wretched tree Twilight and her meddling friends trapped me in? The Book of Monsters: sighs 10 minutes, chocolate guy. Quintessa: That long? The Book of Monsters: Moan, moan, moan. You're the most delicate evildoers I've ever met. You need to stay focused on your revenge. Megatron: You're getting heavy. Lockdown: He's a fat book. The Book of Monsters: gasps I am not fat! I just have...big binding. Nitro Zeus: Alright. the Book of Monsters down Time to get out the Book Keeper. to page three and turns to Jestro Well? Jestro: I'm not so sure about this. The last time I did this, I got blasted across the kingdom. Quintessa: We have faith in you. It's simple: Wave the staff and you get a monster. waves the staff and the Book Keeper appears he sees the Book of Monsters, closes its covers and carries it as he walks to Jestro and our villains Starscream: See? Now the Book Keeper can carry him around. Happy? Jestro: Fine! But, uh, who's gonna carry me? Nitro Zeus: Yeah, who should carry Jestro? The Book of Monsters: Look, guys, I told you I'd make you into the best evil force this realm has ever seen, so stop all your complaining or I'm out. the Book Keeper Turn me around. I don't wanna look at them. his eyes Book Keeper turns the Book of Monsters around to look at Jestro and our villains The Book of Monsters: No, no, no, turn me half-way around. I'm turning my back cover on them. Book Keeper turns the Book of Monsters half-way around Megatron: Alright, we'll stop moaning. The Fallen: What is the plan? The Book of Monsters: The plan is... Turn me around again. Book Keeper turns the Book of Monsters around again The Book of Monsters: Half-way around, genius! Book Keeper turns the Book of Monsters half-way around to look at Jestro and our villains The Book of Monsters: Monsters are useful, but they ain't bright. It's simple: we hunt down those evil books that magic "Mer-loser" blasted across the kingdom, and the more evil books we find, the more evil we'll be. Nitro Zeus: The more evil Jestro'll be right? Megatron: Oh, we're fine with that. Knightonia Twilight: enters Ahem. Am I interrupting anything? Macy: No, not at all. Twilight: Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Macy: Look, Twilight, it wasn't your fault. We should be doing something. Twilight: Don't worry, Macy. Thomas, Optimus, Hiccup, Jack, Harry, Leo and I know what to do. Macy: Evil spirits, diabolical alien robots, monsters, magic books. Twilight: That evil spirit was Hexxus. He was an enemy to me and my friends when we were at Ferngully. Macy: Monsters, magic books, villains. Doesn't that all seem a bit ominous?